Caminando entre sombras
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Ella es mi luz, la única capaz de sacarme de mis oscuras sombras
1. Entrevista

Caminando entre sombras

Bueno sin duda alguna estaba sumergida en un gran problema y si esto empeoraba empezaría a odiar a Shiro, este era uno de sus tantos planes macabros que realizaba con su mente, pero sus cinco años de amistad empezaron a pesarle y terminó aceptando…además en el fondo, muy al fondo, debía agradecérselo.

Su amiga la conocía como la palma de su mano y entre esos conocimientos se hallaba la fuente de todos sus pesares. La fuerte atracción amorosa hacia el capitán de Teiko. Estaba agradecida porque esta era una de las pocas ocasiones que se le presentaban en la vida para estar cerca de él, pero estaba muy nerviosa porque conocía la personalidad del pelirrojo, no estaba segura de la idea.

Aún así decidió hacerle la entrevista a Seijuuro Akashi.

-Todo va a estar bien-Susurró mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Tomó la libreta y se dirigió a la generación de los milagros. Saludó a Kuroko, él era uno de los que admiraba por su determinación y empeño, luego a Kise a quien sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto, Murasakibara a quien le tiró un paquete de gusanitos ácidos.

Finalmente al fondo se hallaba él, su cabello rojo algo mojado por el entrenamiento le daba un toque misterioso, sin describir que su todo la hacía ponerse nerviosa.

Caminó mientras escuchaba resonar el bombeo de su corazón desenfrenado, sus pasos llegaron a su final a pocos metros de Akashi.

-Disculpa eres tú el capitán de Teiko-Mintió, calo que sabía que era él, por las eternas veces que se escondía detrás de la pared hasta verlo caer en el suelo por tanto esfuerzo en sus prácticas.

-Sí.

Eso era todo, ni siquiera quiso agregar algún otro detalle. Frunció el ceño unos segundos hasta que se dijo que debía mantener la calma, era Akashi Seijuuro, el amor de su vida y no debía por nada del mundo, aunque le molestaba su frialdad en ciertas ocasiones, desaprovechar esto.

-Shiro, una amiga mía, me dijo que tenía una entrevista con…usted-Comentó mientras intentaba sonar segura.

-oh, eso explica, bien…sentémonos en las gradas-Sugirió mientras la observaba con esos imponentes ojos bicolores.

Después de preguntarle lo básico acerca de su vida y sus metas dio por finalizada la entrevista.

-Bueno, fue un placer conversar con usted.

-No creo que sea tan viejo, Sasaki.

Un fuerte sonrojo surcó sus mejillas mientras intentaba ocultarlo con sus castaños cabellos.

-eh, cla…Claro Seijuuro.

-Akashi.

-¿Qué?

-Ese es mi nombre y prefiero ser llamado así.

Se hallaba completamente feliz, no podía evitarlo, le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre y eso era sin duda alguna muy, muy especial para ella.

Levantó la libreta y sus mochila, pero para cuando decidió retirarse en la detuvo.

-A donde te diriges.

-Yo…bueno voy camino a casa-Comentó algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Te acompaño.

De seguro ganaría un trofeo por su rostro, estaba estupefacta, o Dios, juraría que rezaría más a menudo, esto tenía que ser un milagro.

O su suerte giraba a favor después de tantas cosas un tanto difíciles en su vida.

**Bueno empezó esta historia que reúne a personas en una misma historia, comenzamos con la protagonista a ver que les parece**

**Devo comentar que aún me falta un chico y la pareja de kise, Taiga y Murasakibara plis no le hagan eso pobrecitos…**

**Saludos :3**


	2. Mi plan

**Hola! como ya saben inicie con este proyecto para ustedes y me sentí inspirada anoche por lo que escribí el segundo capítulo :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ambos caminaban a paso lento, pero acompasado. Ella jugaba con sus dedos; él miraba interesadamente el paisaje hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-Sasaki, cuando se te fue avisada la entrevista estabas preparada o improvisaste.

-Ambas-Respondió con una leve sonrisa pues estaba feliz de compartir otro momento con él.

-¿Piensas dedicarte a eso a futuro?-Preguntó mirándola.

-No estoy segura de mi carrera a tomar, sin embargo espero que sea algo en lo que pueda ayudar a los demás.

-Te gusta ser servicial por lo que puedo observar.

-jajajajjaa si, o debe ser mi fuerte amistad con Shiro.

-…Shiro… ¿Mangetsu?

-¿La conoces?-Preguntó algo sorprendida mientras sus almendrados ojos lo observaban.

-Sí, está en mi salón.

Ella nunca se lo había comentado ya la ahorcaría luego, sin embargo la abrazaría por este chance con él.

-Disculpa, esta es mi casa gracias por acompañarme Seijuuro-kun.

-Es bonita.

-Gracias.

Para cuando sonrió sintió los labios del chico en su mejilla.

-Nos vemos Misha-chan.

Se despidió mientras una sonrisa ladina se plantaba en su rostro, no dejó que ella lo notara, pero empezaba a sentirse cómodo a su lado.

Mientras Akashi caminaba lejos de ella, esta se hacía un manojo de nervios su corazón volvía a pedir clemencia y sus manos sudaban frío, su respiración la traicionaba.

-Sei…

Corrió con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pies directo a su puerta mientras su brillante sonrisa daba por hecho que había ocurrido algo maravilloso.

-Pero se puede saber porque estas tan feliz-Cuestiono Shiro mientras movía la barra de chocolate asta dirigirla a su boca.

-Yo…yo…emmmm no puedo estar feliz por nada-Habló Misha mientras reía suavemente.

-¿Te respondo o seguimos siendo amigas?-Comentó divertida-Venga ya dime.

-Bueno…

-Ya sé Akashi Seijjuro vino a acompañarte hasta aquí, te besó la mejilla y se fue.

-Co…co…como sabes eso.

-Sabes Sasaki existe algo llamado ventana-Bromeó.

-A veces deseo odiarte, pero debo agradecerte por ayudarme con él.

-Primero no agradezcas…para eso estamos los amigos, los verdaderos-Sonrió.

-Lo sé y por eso ya no te odio.

Ambas rieron por un largo tiempo antes de regresar a su rutina. Shiro vivía con Misha desde un largo tiempo pues sus padres se hallaban en importantes negocios, desde entonces había entablado una buena relación con aquella chica hasta tal punto de considerarla su familia.

Por lo que se había ideado aquel plan.

**Tiempo Atrás.**

-Creo que debí haberme tomado unas pastillas para la fiebre.

En una esquina se quejaba una joven de rojizos cabellos, ella tenía por nombre Shiro Mangetsu y por razones de seguir a su perro por la calle mientras una fuerte llovizna azotaba el lugar se encontraba tendida en su sillón.

Por un largo tiempo miró el techo hasta darse por vencida tomó el Jackes que estaba descansando en el perchero y salió a la farmacia más cercana.

Cuando entro de seguro parecía un zombi pues todo él le pasaba se le quedaba mirando.

Tomo las pastillas y se dirigió a caja, las pagó y salió por la puerta, pero se detuvo a observar algo que le llamaba la atención.

Primera vez que veía a Aomine Daiki solo sin su adorada Momoi.

Trato de ignorar el hecho de que le inspiraba curiosidad saber a dónde se dirigía, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho pues a los pocos minutos apareció Akashi Seijuuro, conversaron un poco y sorprendentemente su dolor de cabeza había descendido.

Luego de todo eso ambos iban a tomar rumbos diferentes, así que ella decidió irse, sin embargo al doblar la esquina se topó con el pelirrojo.

-Mangetsu… ¿Verdad?

-Eh…hai.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno yo…-En esos instantes se acordó de su amiga y de lo mucho que esta la tenía traumada con él.-Quisiera que me dejaras entrevistarte el lunes.

-¿Para?

-Un proyecto.

Así finalizó la conversación con el chico que traía loca a Sasaki, lo había hecho por ella ya se lo agradecería algún día.

Se encontraba tan concentrada en su nuevo plan que no se percató de la presencia de cierto peli azul hasta que obviamente chocó con él.

-Pero que te pasa enana.

-Disculpa a quien le dijistes enana. Me creo pitufo con ese cabello.

-Me estas insultando.

-Tómalo como quieras Bakadai.

Ambos hasta podrían llegar a botar espuma por la boca. Su discusión iba completamente feliz hasta que a causa de la fiebre la chica se desmayo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy... ya solo me falta el chico que desee participar así que por favor piedad y apúntate XD**

**Saludos :3**


	3. Buenas nuevas

**Hola! si, ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero estoy muy feliz así que transmitiré esta felicidad XD**

**Venga la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía el aire acondicionado, era tan cómoda la almudada a la que estaba abrazada…

Espera un momento ¿Donde estaba?

-Despierta enana.

O Dios reconocía esa voz a donde quiera que vaya era ese odioso me creo el rey del universo.

Abrió los ojos suavemente y se vio abrazada al bien trabajado cuerpo del chico.

Cinco segundo pasaron mientras se trasformó en un tomate maduro y empujó a Daiki lejos de ella.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintió las punzadas indicativas que su fiebre y dolor de cabeza a pesar de que había cesado se mantenían allí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Te desmayaste y te traje hasta el metro pues pensaba llevarte al médico.

-Tú ayudarme…jajajajja-Empezó a reírse con descaro.

-Bien, hubieras preferido que te dejara en el suelo.

-No, pero preferiría que hubieras sido tragado por un elefante gigante.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte eh…

Ella se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca, él deslizo sus dedos en una suave caricia en su frente, acerco sus labios a su oído y susurró.

-Creo que no deseas que nada malo me pase Man-get-su.

De seguro lo dijo por el tono rojo de su rostro, ella no solía tener contacto físico a opción de sus padres por lo que lo tomo como algo nuevo y…bueno.

Él se apartó con una sonrisa triunfal mientras lo grabadora del metro decía el nombre de la estación…Aomine se bajó y Shiro lo perdió de vista.

Luego el tiempo siguió transcurriendo normal hasta que bajo al ver su casa.

Su mente repetía la imagen de él muy cerca suyo.

-No pensé que esto me sucedería…-Se sonrojó-Bakadai.

Entro por la puerta y se colocó una ropa más cómoda y al salir divisó a su amiga regresar a casa con Seijuuro. Su plan había resultado.

**Actualidad**

Su plan había traído beneficios tanto a ella como a la joven al frente.

Ya tendría la oportunidad de hablarle pues si el destino le había hecho chocarse con el rey pitufo ella haría que el destino volviera a juntarlos.

Luego de que ambas cenaran tomaron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sasaki se sumergió en un sueño profundo en el que ella lo veía jugar nuevamente mientras que Shiro se quedó meditando unos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente desayunaron y caminaron ambas rumbo a clases al llegar se separaron y prometieron como tantas veces verse en el receso.

Sasaki estaba muy concentrada en su lectura cuando una mano en su hombro la sorprendió.

-Oh…Ohayo Kuroko-kun.

-Estaba saludándote desde hace tiempo, pero parece que no me notabas.

-Lo lamento, estaba concentrada en mi lectura, por cierto ¿A dónde te diriges?

-A mi aula.

-Bueno ya llegamos a la mía, nos vemos luego Kuroko.

-Sayonara Misha-chan.

Al entrar al aula tomo asiento y espero al profesor.

-Bueno jóvenes les tengo una importante noticia, hoy se nos unen dos nuevas jóvenes al Colegio. Espero la reciban como se merecen…cabe destacar que solo una de ellas estará en nuestro salón y la otra estará en el D.

Sasaki frunció el ceño otra que estaría con Akashi, de seguro se le pegaría como lapa.

-Bueno señorita Minari, preséntese a sus nuevos compañeros.

Una joven de oscuros cabellos como la noche y ojos de igual color se asomó por la puerta caminaba segura de sí misma.

-Buenas Tardes mi nombre es Hana Minari es un gusto conocerlos y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Se veía segura, parecía ser muy seria y correcta…quizás le hablaría luego o mejor nunca.

Para cuando se hizo el receso Misha observó a la nueva caminar hasta la ventana y se quedarse mirando el paisaje.

De seguro no hablaba casi nada, sintió unas ganas inmensas de hablarle por lo que se acerco.

-Hola, mi nombre es Misha Sasaki.

Ella giró para verla, no sabía porque pero le recordaba a Kuroko en cierto modo.

-Hola, Sasaki-chan-Sonrió.

Le agradaba la chica nueva así que decidió presentársela a Shiro quien le se alegró y le presentó a la nueva de su salón. Azuki Tanoshi.

Se emocionó al ver que empezó teniendo una buena amiga, pero ganó a dos grandes más en el camino, era muy afortunada.

Pasó una semana desde entonces y la amistad de las cuatro chicas iba aumentada hasta el punto de conocerse sus defectos y virtudes.

Sucedió que una tarde a Shiro se le ocurrió la idea de ir a ver a los chicos de la generación milagrosa jugar, sí…sus ideas eran por Aomine.

Las chicas se sentaron en las gradas mientras los jóvenes corrían ida y vuelta a lo largo de la cancha.

Prácticamente duró una hora su riguroso entrenamiento.

-Listos a las duchas y la práctica continua mañana-Comentó fuerte voz el capitán de Teiko.

Satsuki lo siguió con la mirada, se veía realmente atractivo, de seguro tenía esa cara de quinceañera enamora.

Sus ensoñaciones terminaron poco pues el chico que la traía loca se quitó la camisa para secarse el cabello.

Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo con una rapidez superior a la de Daiki.

-Misha reacciona esta mirado hacia aca-Mencionó emocionada Mangetsu mientras hacía señas con la mano.

Era verdad, el había dirigido sus orbes bicolores a donde estaban ellas.

-Kyaaaa! Esta caminando hacia aca-Comento Azuki mientras en sus ojos brillaban estrellitas.

Eso también era cierto. Es que acoso él quería matarla con un ataque al corazón.

-Hola Shiro-Su voz le resultaba realmente embriagante-¿Puedo hablar contigo Misha?

De seguro pronto muy pronto moriría, pero sin duda alguna seía la muerta más feliz.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí estoy feliz de hacerlos feliz a ustedes mis lectores amados.**

**Los quiero mucho **

**Saludos :3**


	4. Felicidad

**Hola ¿Cómo han estado?, bueno yo feliz por lo que decidí escribir espero lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

-Si…

-Bien sígueme.

Caminaron en silencio como la primera vez, ella lo observaba mientas él seguía sin camisa.

De seguro Shiro estaría diciéndole que buscaría un cartucho para recogerle la baba. Ella lo negaría, pero era verdad.

Toda esta situación fue repentina, sin embargo deseaba con todo su corazón que continuara así.

Pasado un corto tiempo ambos se sentaron en lo que parecía el lugar de descanso de los jugadores.

-Y bien…Seijuuro ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

No quería sonar dura, pero la intriga se la comía viva, imaginaba el sin fin de posibilidades de respuestas por parte de él.

-Me gustaría que estuvieras presente en el siguiente partido a jugar-O era eso sin duda la emocionaba, pero sentía que le entristecía no escuchar más allá-Es muy importante para mí que estés allí.

Por arte de magia ese más que ella necesitaba había escapado de los labios de Akashi.

Sin duda no puedo evitar sonreír de manera sincera estaba realmente convencida del porque se había enamorado de él. Podría ser el emperador que dominada cada una de las fichas de ajedrez, pero a su vez era ese chico sincero que mencionaba pequeñas oraciones que te hacían sentir feliz, no era de hablar mucho, sin embargo lo que decía lo transmitía del corazón.

Por un segundo perdió el buen juicio y acercándose a él le abrazó.

Podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón y los pacíficos bombeos de Seijuuro.

Él por su parte rodeó su cintura con sus manos y colocó su rostro entre en el hueco del cuello de la chica.

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido la necesidad de tener contacto con una persona. Desde el inicio de su carrera se hallaba sumido en la empresa de sus padres y su amor por el basketball, realizando estrategias en ambos campos que favorecían un aumento positivo.

Su padre le había enseñado a controlar a las personas a su antojo, hacerlas sufrir hasta verlos pedir perdón a sus pies y peor aun hacerlos pagar por sus "pecados". La vida le mostro el lado oscuro de todo esto empezando por el matrimonio de sus padres, ni siquiera se amaban y el resultado de estas continuas peleas eran pagadas por él.

Nunca pensó que merecía un lugar en la "luz", pero ella había llegado para quedarse y él no permitiría que escapara, no más.

**Gradas**

-Chicas yo creo que es conveniente retirarnos…van a demorar-Susurró aburrida Mangetsu.

-Creo que debo irme es muy tarde y debo realizar un proyecto-Comentó Hana mientras acomodaba su bolsa-Despídanme de ella-Sugirió con una sonrisa.

Al poco tiempo apareció Misha y Seijuuro caminando juntos.

-Bien, Azuki salimos sobrando-Bromeó Shiro y riendo salieron por la puerta.

**Pasillo.**

Hana no era del tipo de chica que corriera por los pasillos, ella optaba por mirar el paisaje le encantaba y le ayudaba a pensar en sus próximos dibujos.

Estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos siguiendo el mecer de las finas hojas hasta que al descender su vista se topo con la figura de un joven entregándole un perro a una niña.

Si su mente no le fallaba él era Kuroko Tetsuya el jugador fantasma de Teiko y al que ella le parecía realmente visible. Debió haber omitido aquel comentario, pero era verdad curiosamente ella lograba verlo a pesar de ser una sombra.

**Dos años atrás.**

**-**El resultado obtenido se expresa de esta manera.

Ella impartía clase de matemáticas para los compañeros que no lograban entender y de esta manera pagaba su examen.

Entre las personas que logró observar aquella vez estaba el jugador de Teiko, Kise Ryouta. Le tenía lastima siendo él un grado mayor que ella no lograba entender cómo es que debía explicarle, ¿El no debía saber todos esos temas?

Con el tiempo entabló una amistad con el chico, era de un corazón invaluable, muy gentil y algo espontáneo.

Cierto día él la invitó a verlo jugar, pero al entrar observó a un chico que parecía llevar horas intentando encestar el balón.

Se sonrojó realmente era muy tierno aquel joven de cabellos celestinos.

Y desde ese momento recordó el nombre que Kise le dijo.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

**Actualidad.**

Era él, no podía olvidarlo así de fácil y menos después de haber hecho un dibujo de él realizando uno de sus tan afamados pases.

No estaba segura del porque se le hacía tan atrayente, pero no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

¿Por qué?

Muy simple, no podía con solo verle y su corazón se sentía como un caballo galopando en una carrera.

Estaba segura que era mejor dejarlo así.

-Minari-chan espéranos-Se giró hasta mirar a las chicas, se reunió con

Ellas y decidió caminar con ellas, giró para ver si el seguía allí, pero no.

-Quizás, volvamos a vernos-Susurró al viento.

* * *

**A me encantó escribir esta parte nos acercamos a lo bueno del show. Ya saben si les gusto o quieren agregar algo díganme que para eso estamos, bueno nos leemos hasta el siguiente cap.**

**Saludos :3**


	5. La base del amor

**Hola mi queridos amigos del entretenimiento escrito como han estado...Yo feliz de la vida voy a hacer un Facebook especialmente para las obras y fanfiction y comentarios que quieran hacerme solo búsquenme por Sasha Minari y la que tiene la imagen de Tsukumo de Karneval esa soy yo n.n bueno sin más la lectura que es lo importante aquí.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Como era de esperarse todas tomaron rumbos diferentes después de haberse acompañado por un largo tiempo. Quien creería que personas con diferentes ideales y sueños podían estar tan unidas.

Misha y Shiro entraron a casa, pero notaron rápidamente que el teléfono sonaba.

-Yo contesto-Respondió Shiro mientras tomaba el aparato en sus manos.

Después de un largo tiempo finalmente termino la llamada con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Y bien ¿Quién era?-Comento Sasaki algo intrigada.

-Te acuerdas de mi amiga de Yosen-Respondio mientras anotaba algo en un lápiz-Jane-chan.

-Si, que pasa.

-Vendrá a visitarnos mañana.

-Oh, !Que bien¡-Exclamó emocionada Misha.-Debemos prepararle una grata bienvenida.

Ambas le pusieron sudor y empeño para regalarle algo que a Jane le gustara pues a pesar de tener una fuerte amistad con ella no conocían muy bien sus gustos.

Luego de tener todo completamente en su lugar Shiro decidio sentarse a ver TV.

-Bien como ya saben "La Generación de los Milagros" continua imparable el último en el último juego realizado destaco sin duda alguna al que muchos llaman Rey Aomine Daiki-Comentaba la reportera.

Solo pasaron cinco segundos cuando Mangetsu escupió la bebida que tenía en las manos.

-Shiro, te encuentras bien-Consultó Misha Alarmada.

-si, estoy bien es solo que no dejan de hablar de Bakadai en ningún segundo de mi vida uhg-Bufò frustrada.

-Y, porque estas tan molesta-Respondió Sasaki deduciendo que algo sucedía entre esos dos-No será que el "Rey" te a cautivado.

-Sasaki Misha acabas de sentenciarte a muerte, ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas tonterías?-Yo enamorada de ese tarado...¡Ya Quisiera él!

-jajajaj, pues no pareces muy convencida-Comento mientras la otra chica se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Sabes, me iré a dormir Akashi Seijuuro te consumió el cerebro.

Sasaki se quedo un rato terminando de ver las noticias con referente al equipo hasta que recibió un mensaje en su celular.

-Sal, te estoy esperando-

-Quien será-Comento para sí misma.

Se coloco un abrigo y salió, para su sorpresa al frente de ella divididos solo por la rejas de su casa se encontraba por quien deliraba cada segundo de su existencia.

-Akashi...-Susurró.

-Me estoy congelando aquí, podrías dejarme entrar ¿No crees?-Hablo él mientras sonreía ladinamente.

-C-Claro.

Ambos se sentaron en la terraza donde se colaba parte de la calefacción de la vivienda.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Quería entregarte esto.-Sacando de una carpeta un dibujo se lo entregó.

Juraba que en ese momento podía observar cierto deje de ¿Celos?. Miró el dibujo y observó la obra de arte frente a ella.

Kuroko Tetsuya realizando uno de sus tantos perfectos pases...ahora comprendía porque estaba molesto.

-No es mío, pero creo que es de alguien que conozco.

-mmmm.

Sabía que el no agregaría nada más y también conocía la causa. Nunca aceptaría sentirse celoso.

Sonrió amaba esa nueva faceta que conocía de él.

-Solo me gusta una persona.

Ups!, eso si que había sido un grave error, trató de controlarse, pero le fue imposible se sonrojó y evitò la mirada de sorpresa del chico.

-Se puede saber quien es.

-Emmmmm, e-esto...y-yo-Comenzaba a tartamudear no debió haber hecho eso.

Y el empezaba a no cooperar.

Se acerco a ella lo suficiente como para tomar sus helados dedos y entrelazarlos con lo de él, la jaló suavemente hasta que sus ojos se conectaron a los suyos, liberó una mano y la colocó en su mejilla rozándola suavemente.

Debía detenerse.

Pero deseaba continuar así que se acerco de manera segura a la chica que estaba nerviosa y chocando sus frentes susurró.

-Deseo saberlo Misha.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, ella un poco más que él, ambos estaban suficientemente cerca como para sentir sus alientos mezclarse.

-Dilo...-Susurró él nuevamente.

-Tú.

Ambos se sorprendieron. Ella por haber dicho el secreto que solo sus mejores 5 amigas conocían y él por saber definitivamente.

Luego todo tomò su curso.

El terminó acabando la distancia que existía entre ellos y la besó.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos.

No importaba lo demás, ni el hecho de que Shiro sonriera satisfecha desde la ventana.

El mundo ya no importaba

Para ella, ni para él.

**Cuarto de Shiro.**

-Te lo dije solo era cuestión de tiempo-Comento ella por teléfono.

-Si, pero no debí de haber participado en tus locuras,Tampoco debí de haber dejado el dibujo tirado en el suelo-Se lamentaba la voz.

-Hay Hana no seas ridícula era para ayudarla jejejeje y sí que lo hicimos, debo irme ya se despidieron y debo fingir ser una buena amiga-Comentó mientras cerraba el teléfono.

**Sala.**

Shiro corrió hasta el sofá y prendió la televisión.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó mientras miraba a la chica llegar con cara de enamorada, como si no supiera lo que pasó allá afuera.

-Ah!-Gritó asustada mientras veía a su amiga con cara de póker-B-B-Bueno el y yo..yo..yo emmm somos...N-novios-Comentó sonrojada.

-Oh!, ven acá para abrazarte. ¡Felicidades!

Luego de un par de bromas sin sentido de parte de Shiro ambas fueron a descansar.

**Cuarto de Misha.**

De seguro nadie podría estar màs feliz que ella en estos momentos. Recordaba las palabras del pelirojo.

-No estoy seguro de como, pero no pienso dejarte ir de ahora en adelante de mi vida, te necesito demasiado por lo que si no aceptas ser mi novia me veré en la obligación de raptarte.

-Akashi...solo espero que esto nunca se esfume.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambas caminaban como de costumbre hasta que se toparon con Kuroko.

-Oh, es Kuroko, bueno yo debo irme Misha nos vemos luego para ir a buscar a Jane.

-No hay problema.

-Ah, se me olvidaba tienes baba en la boca-Comentó burlesca mientras desaparecía de la vista.

No sabía porque lo decía hasta que sintió que sus ojos eran tapados por dos manos.

-¿A quien buscabas?

-Sei-kun n-no, a nadie-Comento mientras sonreía

Se sentía extremadamente feliz.

-Ibas a hablarle a Kuroko-Comento mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia el chico-Habla con èl nos vemos luego, yo te busco.

Ella sonrió podían decir de el lo frío y calculador que era, pero sin duda alguna estaba agradecida por conocer sus lados que más amaba.

Los que solo mostraba con ella.

El la besó en la mejilla y siguió su camino.

Estaba segura que todos la observaban, pero por primera vez en el mundo eso no le importaba.

-Ohayo Misha

-Ah!...Kuroko que susto-Comento mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón.

-Disculpa...

-No te preocupes, por cierto quiero que observes esto. Entregó el dibujo.

-Esta impresionante-Menciono mientras observaba cada detalle.

Mientras conversaban sobre lo bien trabajado que estaba el dibujo, pareció por arte de magia Hana quien iba concentrada mirando su portafolio.

-Oh!, Tet-Kun es ella la chica que te dibujo-Comentó Misha-Minari-chan puedes venir quiero presentarte a alguien.

La chica se girò para observar quien la llamaba, pero se sorprendió de ver al fantasma de Teiko.

-El es Kuroko Tetsuya, uno de mis grandes amigos.-Ella es Minari Hana, una de mis inseparables amistades.

Ambos se observaron por un corto tiempo mientras la chica desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

-Es un gusto conocerte Minari-chan-Sonriò.

Sasaki se sorprendió, primera vez que veì esas sonrisas de Kuroko, y comprendió algo. Tenía que juntar a esos dos a toda costa.

* * *

***-* Aquí esta el nuevo cap espero les guste me esforcé bastante en hacerlo. Ya saben muchas gracias por sus opiniones y nos vemos hasta la próxima **

**saludos :3**


	6. Diversos caminos

**Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo desde que fui a buscar las esferas del dragón jajaja.**

**Bueno, me regreso la inspiración así que disfruten.**

* * *

Luego de reírse por un buen rato, sí un buena rato gracias a el toma llamado Hana que tenía por amiga.

¡La cara que puso al ver a Kuroko!

Ni en un millón de años cambiaría esa visión.

Pero bueno, no podía negar que ella era igual a Minari, sonaría tonto, pero con Akashi ella daba envidia a los tomates.

Ahora estaba muy concentrada en caminar con los pasillos que no notó la presencia de alguien.

-¡Ouch!-Se quejó una castaña mientras se frotaba la rodilla.

-¡Discúlpame!-Se lamentó Misha mientras le tendía la mano.

-No te preocupes, me suele suceder...bueno, me llamo Diana Palacio-Sonrió.

-Un gusto Diana-chan, me llamo Sasaki Misha y ¿No eres de Japón verdad?

-No, pero me mude hace unos cinco años-Comentó mientras meditaba-Debo irme, se me hace tarde.

-Sayonara di-chan.

Luego de la conversación con la joven, su día parecía transcurrir de manera fluida...hasta que entro al club de basketball.

-Hana, solo será por un momento y luego nos vamos-Trató de disimular la risa, era obvio que su acompañante no quería estar aquí-Tetsu-chan me dijo que quería verte.

-Oh...-Minari se sonrojó-Iré a verle entonces.

Sasaki sonrió su plan iba en marcha, pronto muy pronto `Hana se lo agradecería.

-Claro que lo hará.

-¿Quién?

-¡AHHHHH!-Gritó-Kuroko deja de hacer eso por favor.

-Lo siento, de que hablabas Misha-chan.

-¡Cierto!, Hana te esta buscando.

-Ire a verla...Sasaki creo que la sombra al fin encontró a quien seguir.

-De nada Tetsu-chan y ¡Que es eso de seguir y sombra!-Comentó-Ya me dejó sola...

-¡Misha, espérame!-Gritó Shiro mientras corrió-Ten, es mi resultado de la entrevista-Sonrió enseñando su diez( puntuación máxima en mi país)

-¡Me alegro!-Aplaudió

-Bueno, solo quería enseñártelo...y ver el cuadro de basket-Sonrió poco convencida.

-Si...¡Mira es Aomine!

Toshe!, Shiro.

Después de haberse vengado como se debía de su mejor amiga y ver la práctica de su novio estaba dispuesta a salir cuando él la llamó.

-Dime, sei-chan-Respondió mientras dejaba la bolsa a un lado.

-Sécame el cabello-Contestó él.

-¡Eh!, oh...vale-Susurró sonrojada.

El solo sonrió y se quitó la camisa, acto seguido se la entrego y ella empezó a secar sus rojizos mechones.

-¡Listo!-Finalizó sonriente-De...

Ni siquiera pudo formular su frase pues murió en un muy poco inocente beso por parte de Seijuuro.

Si era demandante en cuanto a el basketball, de esa misma manera entregaba todo de él en esta caricia.

-Nos...pueden ver-Respondió ella jadeando y aferrada a su cuello.

-Desde cuando me importa eso-Susurró el reanudando su labor.

**Salón A-21**

Shiro terminaba de comprar las galletas de chocolate que tanto amaba(No se si en verdad lo haga xD) Cuando chocó con alguien.

-¡FIJATE ENANA!-Bramó el peliazul-cieg... ¿Mangetsu?

-No mira, soy un poni rosa-Contestó ella-Sabes, mejor me largo.

-Te acompañaré-Sentenció el con su sonrisa.

-Ni de broma-Respondió ella-Tu...

Y estaba siendo cargada como un saco de papas por él.

-¡Pitufo. te exijo que me bajes!-Gritó ella mientras lo golpeaba.

-No.

Los chicos que miraban la escena solo sonreían pues pensaban que mejor pareja no podían hacer.

Entre esos, Midorima, que minutos antes le había dicho al chico donde estaba Shiro.

El joven peli verde se dirigía a la aula de Aomine para tomar la bolsa y entregarse más tarde, pero se topó con un cuaderno de matemáticas y la bolsa de Daiki.

-Hmmm, un cuaderno-Miró la primera página-Diana, Palacios...quizás me sirva para repasar el examen y luego se lo devolveré.

**Cancha**

Kuroko intentaba, pero no podía...el sudor caía suavemente por su frente sus labios se curvaban en una fina línea de seriedad sus manos sostenían el balón.

Mientras el intentabaa por enésima vez encestar una joven a pocos metros de él finalizaba su dibujo.

-¡Ya esta!-Comentó sonriente.

-Como quedo-Preguntó la sombra mientras se acercaba a Hana.

-no lo se ...mira-Susurró algo sonrojada por la mirada del joven.

-es...impresionante-Habló el mientras se observaba plasmado en el papel.

-g-gracias-Respondió la chica mientras los flequillos de la coleta hecha por ella caían tapándole el rostro.

-Sabes, me gustaría verte sin esa cola, considero que te verías mejor sin ella-Comentó Tetsuya mientras sonreía-Me gustaría ver lo...hermosa que eres-Susurró ligeramente avergonzado por lo dicho.

**Aeropuerto**

-Al fin en casa, ¿Cómo estarán chicas?, ¿Cómo estarás...Mura-chan?

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap disculpen si esta corto, pero no eh tenido tiempo de nada y los exámenes me están matando XD**

**Ya saben opiniones y comentarios se los agradezco de todo corazón **

**ya estamos en los 20 comen!**

**Porfa si llegamos a 30 hago un capitulo único y especial**

**Nos leemos :3**


	7. ¿Alicia?

**Hola!**

**Bueno este capítulo es único y quizás no tenga nada que ver con la historia, es un especial.**

**Bueno quizás si sea continuación…**

* * *

Después de una larga jornada de clases por fin era viernes, fueron a buscar al aeropuerto a su querida Jane y luego de las presentaciones, sonrisas, comentarios y demás decidieron hacer una pijama da en casa de Misha y Shirou.

-Ya estamos todas… Porqué no empiezas Jane, ¿Qué tal te fue?-Comentó animada Shirou con sus amadas galletas al lado.

-¡Muy bien!, los lugares de París son hermosos y los dulces lo son todavía más, creo que me eh traído de todo un poco-Respondió sonriente-Maru-chan se quedó con mi familia.

-Sí, hay que creerle que los dulces son para ella-Afirmó Shiro a la vez que sonreía con cierta picardía-Y ¿No lo has visto?

-Si-Reafirmo Jane algo sonrojada-Cuando me baje del avión, estaba en la entrada…él me regalo un dulce como bienvenida.

-Ya me extrañaba que estuviera tan emocionada-Replicó Shiro.

-Sabes me tope con Lin en París, ha cambiado desde la última vez que la vimos-Comentó la rubia-Me dijo que estaba asistiendo en un colegio en U.S.A y que hay un chico súper guapísimo que la trae en la nubes-Alegó divertida.

-No cambia en nada-Se alegró Misha mientras dejaba el celular a un lado-¿Qué tal si contamos una historia?

-Eh?-Respondieron las chicas.

-Sera una buena idea y tengo a la chica adecuada para ello-Susurró mientras sonreía macabramente-Minari-san cuenta algo.

-¿Porqué yo?-Se quejó la pelinegra dejando a un lado el portafolio.

-Si no lo haces, te incineraré el dije que te regalo Tet-chan-Sonrió ladinamente.

-Sabes, Akashi te está pegando lo malo-Respondió resignada, pero sentía sus mejillas ligeramente arreboladas-Bien, esta es una adaptación muy interesante de Alicia en el país de las maravillas-Sonrió macabramente.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea-Susurraron las jóvenes mientras prestaban atención.

Corría desesperadamente mientras sus pies empezaban a pedir clemencia, de seguro aquel sujeto al que seguía no le importaba correr tan rápido.

No lograba ver su rostro, pero tenía un color de cabello carmesí y estaba vestido con un atuendo elegante y un sombrero negro a juego con unas orejas de conejo sobresaliendo, lo más extrañó era que llevaba un reloj con un balón de básquet y parecía apresurado.

-Tsk si no llego a tiempo, ellos no entrenaran como es debido.

¿Entrenar? ¿A quién?

Ella lo seguía, gracias a ese chico no le prestó atención a Jane que le enseñaba matemáticas.

-¡Oye, espérame!

Para cuando perdió de vista al joven se encontró en un bosque con muchos letreros.

Seirin, Rakuzan, Teiko… ¿Que era todo esto?

-A donde ire…-Comentó asustada la chica mientras giraba en diferentes direcciones

-Perdida pequeña-Respondió entre las sombras una sonrisa blanca como la luna.

-¡Que eres!-Gritó asustada la castaña.

-¿Qué crees que soy?-Hablo apareciendo un chico peli azul vestido de igual forma elegante solo que de su sombrero salían orejas de gato-Encantado de conocerte Sasaki Misha, soy Aomine Daiki-Contempló a la joven mientras se inclinó en señal de reverencia.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Exigió exaltada.

-El conejo, digo Sei, me lo dijo.

-¡Por donde ha tomado el conejo!-Exclamó sorprendida mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica.

-Tomo hacia la izquierda por la casa del sombrerero, por cierto no has visto a una chica vestida de lobo-Preguntó algo enojado.

-No, ¿Por qué estas molesto con ella?

-Aposté y perdí-Dijo medio sonrojado, sin embargo la sonrisa gatuna no desapareció.

-¿Qué perdistes Dai-chan?-Preguntó algo intrigada a la vez que jugaba con los lazos de su vestido blanco.

-El corazón.

Hubo un silencio tenue mientras la joven castaña sonrió comprensiva, levantó la vista para comentarle al gato que no había nada de malo en ello, pero este ya había desaparecido.

-Awwwwwwww -Interrumpió Jane emocionada-No sabía eso de ti Shiro, ¡Que calladito lo tenias!

-¡Oye!-Gritó sonrojada la pelirroja mientras sus orbes claras mostraban enojo-Prosigue Hana-chan.

-Bueno-Respondió ella –Entonces…

Sasaki llevaba tiempo caminando y la casa del sombrerero no aparecía. Los pies le dolían más de lo que se podía explicar y estaba molesta porque nadie le decía donde estaba.

-Estoy atrasado-Comentó el conejo que ella seguía, este estaba sentado en una mesa bastante, bastante grande con otros dos chicos que no lograba distinguir.

El primero estaba vestido de igual forma solo que la camisa interna era morada su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y su sombrero tenía orejas de ratón; el segundo, no tenía orejas de animal en el sombrero, este vestía con una camisa celeste a juego con sus ojos y una saco negro y pantalón.

-Calma Akachin debes relajarte, el partido no empieza aún-Comento soñoliento el joven peli morado.

-Tú que sabes Murasakibara, debemos estar temprano para enseñarle a la reina Nao que el basquetbol es un buen juego-Replicó el joven de mirada bicolor.

-Sei-chan, pensándolo de manera más fría no estamos completos por lo que podemos esperar-Respondió el joven de mirada aguamarina.

-No tengo tiempo, Kuroko avísale a los demás que estén listos-Finalizó con voz de mando mientras corría nuevamente.

-¡Espera conejo!-Gritó Misha mientras intentaba en vano alcanzarle.

-Mishachin, no te esfuerces mejor toma un té-Ofreció Mura.

-¡No!, tengo que seguir a el conejo-Respondió ella.

-Oye, no deberías hacer eso.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-Gritó al ver al sombrerero detrás de ella-No, no hagas eso.

-Lo siento, soy una sombra después de todo-Susurró-Bueno, como veo que no deseas la taza de té, te diré que el conejo se dirige al jardín de las doncellas.

-Gracias sombrerero-Respondió feliz-Por cierto, algún día encontraras alguien que logre verte en la sombras.

-Sí, de seguro-Susurró sonrojado mientras evocaba ciertos recuerdos con una joven reina blanca.

-Kurochi quítate esa cara de bobo y sirve el chocolate-Gritó Mura.

Luego de caminar un rato encontró el jardín, pero había un enorme castillo con muralla que bloqueaba el paso.

-¡Es que esto no se va a acabar!-Gritó molesta.

-Disculpa, despertaras a las doncellas-Respondió una joven vestida de blanco con el cabello negro recogido en un tocado a juego con la diadema.

-Tú debes ser la reina blanca, el sombrerero me habló de ti- comento divertida.

-Oh, e…que…Bueno-Afirmó sonrojada y entre tartamudeos la pelinegra

-Debo seguir al conejo ¿Lo has visto?-Preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, estaba por aquí hace unos segundos, pero me dijo que necesitaba pasar hacia la torre de la reina roja-Comentó la joven de orbes oscuros.

-gracias-Dijo reverenciado a la dama frente a ella y corriendo en busca del conejo.

-Sombrerero…

-¡Que cursi eres!-Hablo Shiro con el segundo paquete de galletas en mano.

-¡Shhhhhh!-dijeron las demás-Continua.

-Bien, Misha…

Por fin el castillo se divisaba a pocos metros, pero tuvo que detenerse a observar a un extraño sujeto hacer cálculos con una hoja de árbol.

-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó.

-Revisando la vida del árbol, al parecer me dará mucha suerte hoy.

Este chico vestía igual que los demás solo que camisa verde y antenas en su sombrero.

-Disculpa, has visto un conejo…

-Midorina.

-Ok, lo has visto Midorima.

-Por la izquierda.

-Gracias.

Ahora sí, nada debía detenerla encontraría el conejo y le exigiría que la devolviera a casa, porque este lugar era asombrosamente extraño.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!-Rugió una mujer a lo lejos tenía el cabello rubio fresa y uno ojos esmeralda.

Sasaki se asustó y su corazón se encogió al ver a quien iban a matar, era èl.

-¡Espere!-Gritó asustada la joven abrazando al chico bicolor-No puede matarlo, el debe regresarme a casa.

-¡No me importa, que le corten la cabeza a ella también!-Habló la suprema-Yo, Aibhilìn así lo decreto.

La navaja se alzo con fuerza dispuesta a caer en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué intentas salvarme?-Susurró el conejo.

-Porque no hacerlo-Respondió algo sonrojada.

Para cuando se escucho el bajar de la cadena ella cerró los ojos y se aferró al pelirrojo.

Los abrió segundos después y observó cómo estaba acostada en una blanda cama.

¿Dónde estaba?

-Ya despertaste-Susurró el conejo a su lado sentado en una silla.

-¿No morí?

-Risueño, nos sacó-Comento-Digo, Aomine.

-Ya veo…. ¡Debes regresarme a casa Jane debe estar preocupada!-Comentó apresuradamente la chica.

-Ok, pero ¿Por qué me seguías?-Interrogó Sei mientras sonreía seductoramente-No te han dicho que es peligro seguir a desconocidos-Esto último lo dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-N-no eres un desconocido, siento que te conozco de toda la vida-Susurró con las mejillas arreboladas.

-Con que me conoces ¿Eh?-Agregó mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña.

-O-oye no deberías estar sentado alla-Habló ella en un intento de separarse de él.

-Estoy mejor aquí, dime querida Sasaki, estas dispuesta a seguirme durante toda tu vida-Cuestionó cerca de su oído.

-Si no me abandonas, estaré allí.

-Que así sea-Finalizó el pelirrojo mientras fundía el contrato con un beso.

-Y así es como termina el cuento-Comentó cansada la pelinegra-¿Qué les parece?

-¡Te queremos Hana!-Gritaron a coro sus amigas apresándola en un abrazo.

-Jane, lástima que tu solo apareces una vez-Comentó Sasaki mientras sonreía.

-Sí, lastima.

Quizás algún día les mencionaría que Kuroko fue el de la idea, después de todo que arría sin su sombrerero.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el cap de hoy!**

**Ya saben comentarios y demás soy feliz de saber que les gusta o que puedo mejorar.**

**Este capitulo es una pequeña continuación del anterior, pero fue algo que me salió al ingerir mucho dulce (Cúlpenlo a el)**

**Saludos :3**


	8. Celos?

**Hola! Mis queridos milagros.**

**Los exámenes estaban bastantes pesados y por eso no tuve tiempo de nada, sin embargo estaba algo inspirada y por eso estaba escribiendo a pedasitos hasta que lo terminé.**

Luego de contar algunas historias, donde Hana se desquitaba una que otra vez por alguna broma pasada, decidieron hacer una apuesta: la primera que se durmiera seria maquillada y se le tomaría una foto para "la posteridad". Gracias a la apuesta, todas intentaron mantenerse despiertas pero el sueño le gano a…Shiro, quien fue la primera en dormirse aun después de todos los dulces que comió y, por estar molestando tanto a Hana, recibió un lindo maquillaje de parte de ella, a quien se le formó una sonrisa macabra al verla dormida. En los labios le colocó un color rojo puro, le pusieron un rubor bastante rosado como si tuviera las mejillas arreboladas de verdad, en los ojos le colocó una sombra de color azul intenso, como el cabello de Aomine, y al final una peluca de color azul, que tenía Jane convenientemente, del mismo tono que la sombra. Al terminar de maquillarla, con mucho cuidado de que no se despertara, le tomaron varias fotos para que tuvieran algo con que controlarla cuando se pasara, o simplemente para molestar. Cuando terminaron se comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, de tal manera que sin darse cuenta despertaron a Shiro, quien al darse cuenta de cómo la había maquillado y encima de eso le tomó varias fotos, la persiguió por toda la casa mientras las demás miraban divertidas como Hana huía de Shiro.

-Me las pagarás Hana ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE MAQUILLARME DE ESA MANERA?-gritó molesta Shiro a la vez que iba detrás de Hana

-No es mi culpa que te quedaras dormida-dijo Hana riéndose mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras- además la idea de la apuesta fue tuya- dijo deteniéndose, pero luego comenzó a correr de nuevo al ver que Shiro no paraba.

-Pero no tenías que ponerme azul, parezco pitufina- dijo Shiro, sacando risas de sus amigas.

-Jajajaja, ¿entonces para que propusiste la apuesta?- pregunto Hana

-Porque no pensé que me dormiría primero- respondió Shiro haciendo puchero.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor- dijeron las demás a coro riéndose.

-Oe, ellas también tomaron fotos- dijo Hana acusadoramente, causando que Shiro se detuviera en seco.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Shiro arqueando una ceja.

-Etto, amm, tal vez- dijo Jane algo divertida.

-Me vengare de esta, algún día no muy lejano- terminó Shiro mientras se sentaba.

-Oh-oh, esto no es bueno- dijeron las demás resignadas.

Luego de hablar unas horas y de algunos chistes y bromas, cayeron rendidas por el sueño, casi cerca del amanecer.

Unos ojos marrones se abrieron pesadamente mientras observaba a su alrededor con el ceño algo fruncido, sus dos capas de cabello reflejaban la luz del sol. Sasaki Misha empezaba a contemplar el desastre hecho por las chicas.

-Levántate Shiro-Habló mientras movía a la chica rápidamente, pero al mirarla dormida pacíficamente tomó el celular y tomó una foto…el wathsapp se lo agradecería, el de Aomine por supuesto.

-Esconde el celular y, finjamos que no la tomaste-Comentó Hana divertida a la vez que terminaba de peinarse el cabello.

-¿No te recogerás el cabello?-Preguntó Jane levantándose.

-No-Susurró sonrojada la pelinegra.

-No le preguntes por qué-Respondió de manera pícara Misha.

Bromas, una chica como tomate y demás ocurrió gracias a esos comentarios, sin embargo ellas estaban alegres de estar juntas como una familia y esperaban que el destino no les arrebatara sus más hermosas alegrías.

Pues, se sentirían vacías como alguna vez iniciaron.

Lejos de aquella casa, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la misma barriada caminaban 6 chicos, estaban concentrados repasando algunas jugadas, por parte de la chica de cabellos rosados y manager del grupo, Momoi Satsuki.

-Entonces de esta manera obtendremos la victoria sin esfuerzo-Comentó la joven mientras abrazaba a Kuroko.

-Debe de ser entretenido ser Kuroko-Susurró Aomine a Midorima.

-Sí, de seguro.

El peli azul estaba por responder, pero el sonido de mensaje de texto interrumpió, tomando algo aburrido el celular se detuvo a revisar de quién era. Sasaki… ¡Que interesante!

Miro la foto y sin duda alguna tuvo que remojarse los labios…empezaba a amar a esa enana castaña.

-Es malo mirar a la gente semidesnuda Ao-chan-Habló Kuroko detrás del peli azul-Porque no le dices que te gusta y serían dos en el grupo.

-Kuroko…te eh dicho que eres muy profundo cuando hablas.

-A diario Ao.

Las carcajadas se hicieron presente excepto la de un chico bicolor, este abrió su celular y sonriendo tan seductoramente como lo hacía cuando estaba con la chica, su única chica que era capaz de robarle el aliento como ninguna otra.

-¿Qué tal si pasamos la noche afuera?

Sutil mensaje que en pocos minutos le llegaría a Sasaki de seguro ella estaría avergonzada por contestarlo.

-¿A qué hora nos encontramos?

Oh!, eso no se lo esperaba.

-7:00 ¿Te parece?

-Ok, nos vemos amor.

-Nos vemos, preciosa.

Ambos sonrieron, felices, el mundo no podría estar más hermoso y sin duda haberle respondido de esa manera solo ajustaba los lazos entre ellos. A este paso ambos estaban cómodos con lo que hablaban y, se sentían a gusto.

La chica castaña sentía su corazón bombear lleno de vida, alegre ¡No podía estar mejor!

-Anda, Sasaki-Chan, porque estas sonrojada… ¡Que moe!

-Jane, ¡Deja de hacer eso!-Gritó sonrojada la castaña sus ojos marrones se encontraban a medio cerrar revelando enojo y vergüenza.

-Ella lo está haciendo para que nadie le recuerde que Murasakibara le envió una caja de donas a esta dirección-Respondió divertida Shiro.

-¡Oye!

-jjajajaja-Rieron el resto de las chicas.

Luego de un par las jóvenes se encontraban caminando por la plaza, iban de compras pues las fiestas de fin de año no estaban demasiado lejos .Un par de botas blancas, un nuevo abrigo negro, unos audífonos aperlados y, por supuesto chocolates eran los planes de la tarde.

Primero entraron a una tienda de dulces, siendo Shiro la primera en entrar emocionada al ver las cantidades de galletas de diferentes empaques y sabores.

Tomo dos cajas y sonriente se dirigió a la caja donde un hermoso castaño de ojos verdes la esperaba sonriente.

-¿Es todo lo que llevarás preciosa?

Oh, esto era malo y era aún peor por el hecho de que la pelirroja se sonrojo y que metros atrás "La generación de milagros" estaba entrado.

Los ojos azules se estrujaron mientras el aura maléfica empezaba a emanar del cuerpo del chico peli azul.

* * *

**Hasta aquí, gracias a los que me escribieron y siguen comentando. Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

**Sayo :3**


End file.
